


Little Dove

by sensualsins



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Class 1-A brings the best of reader, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Multi, Reader Is Badass, Reader is Overpowered, reader is female, reader is femme fatale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensualsins/pseuds/sensualsins
Summary: She was different, in more ways then one, despite wanting to be nothing but normal. She's anything but normal. Growing up, she was raised within white walls, white sheets, white ceilings -  white everything. She hated the experiments that were performed on her, and for all she knew she was an orphan. She had no mother, she had no father and she had no name. She was their mark of a new era, so she's been told, she was their salvation. Unlike many, she's legally not supposed to harbor a quirk. Yet there she was, with not one ability... but more.orA young woman who wishes nothing but to fit into society, who wishes nothing more but to be human.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Iida Tenya/Reader, Jirou Kyouka/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Sero Hanta/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Uraraka Ochako/Reader, Yaoyorozu Momo/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here, so please bear with me as I adjust to the website. An appearance will be already provided for (Y/N).

Society was based off hierarchy, regardless if one liked it or not, those who were the lowest of the low were considered nothing but dirt. A laughing stock, even, and even if that sort of reality was harsh it was but the cold truth. Despite the lack of signature extra joint in her pinky toe, she possessed a quirk - **no** , quirks. Could they even be assumed to be quirks? Unlike quirks, there were no drawbacks. Although that would explain much... yes... she's heard whispers from those whom experimented on her. Dull viridescent eyes bore into the ceiling, her expression not leaking any emotions that would let either of the scientists from behind the glassed panel know her thoughts. "Could she be even considered human?" Muttered one woman, pondering with a thoughtful hold to her chin. "Wasn't this already clarified with the doctor?" Scoffed the male beside the woman, eying the unresponsive young girl sprawled out on the operating table, strapped down tightly.  
  
"She screamed and thrashed so much earlier, why so quiet now?"  
  
The other woman peered towards the eerily quiet girl, a small hum leaving her lips. "I assume the pain she felt earlier has ceased, hence the tranquility in her behavior." The unnamed man pursed his lips, slightly disturbed, "She's no girl... when we were all holding her down she nearly broke through the straps." He jittered as he rubbed his shoulders. "I just got the chills." The women by his side giggled as the three began to walk off, "Where do you think we should eat? I was thinking Wacdonalds." Their voices faded from the distance, leaving the little girl by her lonesome.  
  
She looked to be the age of six, seven at most. "Test Subject number 0000," A voice spoke the intercom, one she hardly even acknowledged, "I see you're pouting again." Again, no response was given in turn, she remained still and stared at the endless white on the ceiling. "Would you be more uplifted if I sent my niece down?" That seemed to catch the attention of the raven-haired girl, eyes lazily drifting towards the camera focused on her. A chuckle followed towards her sudden change of attitude, "I thought so. I sent him not too long ago so he should be arriving anytime soon." A buzz sounded from the entrance to the room, a loud click followed as the door was pushed open. The tiny little girl began to shuffle, trying to sit up but unable to due to the straps still tightened around her wrists, legs, ankles and over her waist. Frustration built in her stomach and throat as she only struggled more, her voice coming out in desperate whines and frustrated breaths. "Shh, shh. It's okay I'm here." Auburn hair flashed in her vision before Kai came into view, unstrapping her from the table.  
  
As soon as she was released, she threw herself onto Kai Chisaki - her one friend whom she's come to love and fond over. "Dah~ling!" She cried out, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Kai here was three years older than her, taller even, how they met was sort of crazy. He witnessed the harsh experimentations on her and decided in breaking her out, that didn't end well. However since then, subject 0000 has become attached to the golden-eyed male. "I brought you candy." Kai lowered his voice, and at such a comment, the girl began to bounce in excitement. "Want." She chanted, opening and closing her palms at the boy who in turn playfully shushed her before popping said candy in her mouth. The flavor combusted in her mouth, causing the girl to shrivel up.  
  
Fists clenched, eyes squeezed shut, nose crinkled and legs outstretched with her mouth pressed together. "Dah~ling! Dah~ling!" She bounced, a wide and genuine look of happiness overflowing from her creamy skin which glowed. Kai hadn't intended to become so close with the test subject, or rather, Zero as he'd call her. But who in the right mind wouldn't melt at the sight of such a cute and joyous spirited child? _Don't forget, she isn't human_ , The voice of his father echoed in the back of his head. The lass in front of him noted his troubled look, "Dah~ling?" She'd give an innocent tilt of her head, one Kai found himself completely frozen to. "Ah, it's nothing." He'd mutter, glancing away for a fleeting moment, pink dusting his cheeks.  
  
Despite the happiness Kai brought, the lingering warmth he often brought with him... it only made sense it wouldn't last.  
  
  
  
  
  
* *

  
  
  
  
She knew it was too good to be true... all the lies Kai fed her, she should have known or at least been suspicious. Everything made sense now, yes, it was all falling into place now that she realized it. Flames licked at her skin, yet it clearly had no effect over her nor did she feel any pain. Her eyes lingered towards the skies, smoke slowly making its way up towards the vast blues. The walls that once confined her had crumbled, left in shambles beneath her feet, it brought her great satisfactory to know some of those people were burned or buried within the wrecked laboratory. "Good. It's what they deserve." She whispered under her breath, slowly turning her gaze towards the men rushing Kai into a van. Momentarily, their eyes locked, "Sir, please get in." His bodyguard spoke firmly, oblivious to Kai's hesitance, "The girl - " Kai went to point out when he paused, seeing Zero's silhouette disappear into the flames, a flicker of wind making him catch sight of her white dress which danced along the wind, along with her hair.  
  
"What girl?" The man turned towards the direction he stared off to, only seeing the roaring sea of flames, he could heard sirens off in the distance. "We don't have time." The large man pushed the boy inside, ignoring the slight protest that slipped from Kai's lips. "Step on it." The guard spoke to the driver, and off they went. Rain began to pour, at first lightly but then it got heavy.  
  
Her dress was spared, however there were obvious stains and burns around her dress. A plain dress which they made her wear, one she greatly despised, "Finally... I'm free." She couldn't believe it, was she finally free? Her head tilts up towards the flash of sirens, at that, her turns the opposite direction and sprints - pumping her legs. Trees whished beside her, feet growing muddy and dirtied, certain branches causing scratches in her arms and face. The cuts quickly dissolved, healed, not even a scar left in it's place. 0000 nearly stumbled over her feet when she reached streets, admiring the variety of buildings. To see them in picture and person are two entirely different matters. "So this is where you've been." A low and candle melting voice spoke out, thick in a British accent.  
  
Fear spiked in her heart, afraid it was one of the men, ready to drag her back. A sneer rolled on her lips as 0000 whirled around, ready to pounce. A man who strangely resembled her smiled, eyes gently squeezed into a closed eye smile. He raised both his hands in defense, "No need for the hostility, I mean you no harm." This man... was strangely familiar. His eyes peered open, red clashing with green, "You have your mothers eyes." He hummed out, eyes softening as his smile nearly faltered. She nearly froze at this... mother? She quickly pieced two and two together, "Papa?" She slowly tested the word, and at the nod tears sprung in her eyes.  
  
"What is your name? I'd like to know the name of my daughter." The man, whom she believed yet was still cautious about, continued to speak. At that, soft hued lips parted before shutting, that didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian. "I guessed as much." The look in his eyes darkened, however his smile remained - that alone brought a sense of uneasiness to the petite girl. "That man only ever cared about himself and his experiments, I should have expected less." By man, did he mean the doctor?  
  
"Well, rest at ease, (Y/N) is now your name. (Y/N) Michaelis."  
  
" **Now, let's get you home.** "


	2. Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the past seven years, she's spent her time training and honing her abilities. Ones which will shortly be revealed, however, (Y/N) can't shrug off the feeling that her father is keeping something from her. Something of utmost importance, a detail, meanwhile (Y/N) skips school to a scheduled appointment with a certain League of Villains.

The darkened room was kept freshly cold, just the way (Y/N) liked it so she could sleep comfortably. A long creak emitted from the entrance to her room, one she normally kept locked, yet somehow Sebastian always seemed to open with swift ease. Pushing in a fashionably old cart in, silver lined plates placed on top with food decorations, Sebastian allowed for his gloved hands to release the cart. Nothing too fancy, just some fluffy blueberry pancakes and a cup of tea. Regardless, the scent wafted into the air, alerting the young lady of it being morning. Heavy, dark and curled lashes fluttered open, simultaneously Sebastian happened to push the curtains aside to allow the light to bleed in. (Y/N) nearly grimaced, a small frown of displeasure placed onto pretty little pink flushed lips as the light nearly blinded her.

 _Morning already? Night's always feel so short_ , the obsidian-haired female thought to herself, tufts of her unruly and untamed hair brushing against her cheeks in waved curls. Despite so, the sun kissed against her skin and in response, her skin glowed - almost as if blushing. (Y/N) was surreal, just how could someone look good when waking up? It was almost inhuman, soaked in unearthly beauty and seemingly features to be carved by the angels themselves. Her eyes were a deep green, all cradled by long and dark lashes which in turn made her eyes prominent. Shaped and intimidating, her brows were darkened and a little on the thicker side - yet clearly groomed. "I do hope you've slept well?" Sebastian spoke, eyes narrowing in amusement as he spotted a trail of drool beside (Y/N)'s mouth.

"Peachy." Was all (Y/N) responded with, slinging her legs off her bed to push the blankets of her. Ones she ever so desperately didn't want to leave, she wanted to do nothing but curl into a ball and sink into the nothingness of her soft blankets. "I don't suppose your lack of enthusiasm has anything to do with today being Monday?" He hit the nail right on the head, I mean, who liked Mondays? It was a school day too. Green clashed with pools of wine red, and for a second, both stared until (Y/N) had decided in breaking the silence.

" _What_?"

Sebastian's smile remained glued, if not twitching a bit further up, "You have drool, just a smudge," He tapped the edged of his lips with a gloved index finger, "Right here." (Y/N)'s cheeks lit aflame, burning a hot red from embarrassment as she'd unconsciously rub at the edges of her lips. That didn't seem to be doing the trick, so intent in helping his daughter, Sebastian slides his glove off with his teeth. "Keeping rubbing like that and you'll simply cause your skin to turn red." He licked his thumb before reaching out to swipe away the dried drool. (Y/N) saw it coming and dodged, "Dad," She spoke in a tone of warning, one Sebastian chose to ignore as he once again outstretched his hand down to her face. "Dad!" It went on back and fourth, (Y/N) dodging his hand and Sebastian swiping in various directions in attempt to clean off the drool.

"I'll just take a bath - " Both her cheeks were mushed together by a single lanky hand, his other finally gently rubbing away at the dried trail. She slumped in defeat, brow twitching in slight irritation, what was he? Her mother? Seemed more like a mother than a father. It was finally then did Sebastian release his hold, allowing (Y/N) to glare at her shit-eating smiling father, all while rubbing her wrist over the place he cleaned in disgust.

 _The smug sonovabitch_ , (Y/N) grit her teeth before huffing out in exasperation and grabbing the honey beside the pancakes. She poured it messily, drowning the poor pancakes in the disgustingly sweet substance. Sebastian's face twitched, and just to be petty, (Y/N) met Sebastian's eyes with a smug smile of her own. She knew he didn't like her little... eating habits, with both her hands she grabbed the soft soaked pancake with her bare hands. By now Sebastian's smile seemed a little strained, yet he had yet to vocally say anything. Sloppily licking at her honey stained hands, she stood, bare feet padding against the cold marble floor, "Gonna shower real quick, then I'll head to school." Receiving no reply in turn, she shut the door behind her softly.

  
  
  
* *

  
  
  
  
The streets were bustling, even at this time of day, however it wasn't long before (Y/N) found herself in the darkened streets of a more abandoned and quiet area. The neighborhood was prestigious for it's high rate in criminal activity. None of the normal civics roamed around these areas, particularly at night. Can't say she doesn't blame them, now, you might be wondering something... why the hell wasn't she in school like any other kid her age? Great question. (Y/N) actually was skipping school, no doubt the school would be calling her father around... hm, she'd assume by lunchtime. Even if they called earlier, (Y/N) made sure to shut her phone off so that her father wouldn't end up interrupting her.

Small yet slender fingers placed themselves around the knob to the run down bar, pushing them open only to be greeted with no one. Hardly anyone came around this time of day, although she's spoken a few times with some of the members of the League in other places, this was the first time she was meeting all of them here. Although it didn't look like much outside, it definitely was neatly polished and well-taken care of... was this the same place?

Glancing left from right, her eyes caught sight of a shorter female skipping up to her, "You came!" She displayed a fanged grin, cheeks flushed in excitement. (Y/N)'s lips parted to respond when the other female began to circle her, eyes having practically stars, "You're just like they described! You're way prettier then they gave you credit for." Annoyance riddled (Y/N)'s lips, pursing her lips with a slight narrow of her eyes. Her father hardly knew of the activities or jobs she took up ( so she believes ), truth be told, (Y/N) hardly recalls how she even got into these sort of businesses. So long as one payed, she didn't care what they made her do - she never asked questions, even if it went as far as to kill someone. At the end of the day, she got her money and that's really all that mattered.

(Y/N)'s done business with the League before, it wasn't really much, just getting some money collected. In the end, it resulted in not only giving the man a beating, but a few fingers getting removed in order for the man to come to his senses. Toga was quick to notice the displeasure on (Y/N)'s face, but the dirty blonde haired villain simply remained grinning ear to ear. The person in front of her was really Code Zero, huh? The mere appearance of (Y/N) tugged at Toga's heartstrings, making her even more giddy.

The demeanor the green-eyed beauty carried was blatantly cold, gaze sharp and glare sharper. She looked rather bored, perhaps a little disgruntled from Toga's touchiness, but disinterested. "I thought everyone was going to be here?" Her voice was deep and melting, it left Toga in a flurry of wanton admiration. Something about her was deadly despite the enchanting beauty she withheld, like a rose with thorns. She's dangerous, Toga mindlessly repeated in her head with a widening grin which stretched out a little too far. The look made Toga look a bit unhinged, infatuated even, "We're gonna be great friends!" She leapt forward, clinging to (Y/N)'s arm.

Did she just ignore me? (Y/N) allowed her to cling, staring down at the ash-blonde with a look the read 'I regret coming here already.' Toga's expression suddenly darkened as she slipped out a knife, "I wonder... just how cute you'd look with blood trailing down your flawless skin..." Her eyes widened, a pure look of jubilance and hidden sinister intentions all while raising her knife. Naturally, (Y/N) tensed and was just about ready to flip the tables when a kick to the side sent the blonde to the floor. ~~She got yeeted~~. "Kick it down a notch, ya crazy bitch. Quit scaring away the recruits," A new voice spoke up, calloused yet somehow smooth. (Y/N) ripped her gaze from the blonde, ignoring the complaints from the two-bun wearing lunatic.

Turbulent turquoise eyes bored into her fresh greens, "I'm not a recruit." (Y/N) folded an arm over the other, resting them underneath her ample bosom. Her eyes wandered around his face, noting the obvious staples and burns before trailing down his body, that earned her a smirk from the ravenette, "Like what you see?" She remained unfazed, looking back up into his eyes, "Keep dreaming." She rolled her eyes before looking over his shoulder, more of them crawled from the shadows. "It's nice to see you again, Code Zero." Shigaraki's voice hissed, bright red staring at her through the fingers of his father. "Times'a wasting, Shigaraki, make the instructions short so I can leave."

A short yet harsh cackle escaped his dry and cracked lips, the wrinkles around his eyes crinkling further as he'd jeer, "Straight to the point, perusal." No response was given, just a look of impatience. Shigaraki slipped the file to her, eyes burning through her head, "Have a look at what we've tasked you with. Make sure to memorize each of the names and who to focus on. More importantly," (Y/N)'s fingers opened the thin file, eyes scanning over the contents. So, this was to be a longer assignment... one that would take time, not that she had any complaints.

"Gather as much as information you can on Izuku Midoriya." Shutting the file, she handed it back, "Seems simple enough, I assume you've figured out a way into getting me inside Yuuei Academy?" After all, it's been a week since the entrance exams. "You're father is good friends with the principal Nezu, no? I'm sure he can pull some strings." At the mention of her father, (Y/N)'s pupils shrunk and shook, a sneer rolling on her sultry lips. "I thought I told you to not get involved with my personal life?" The air around her suddenly darkened immensely, her hair beginning to drift around her in a halo like manner. Sparks flew, fists clenched by her side as her eyes glowed a threatening fuchsia, Shigaraki almost flinched at that but remained unchanged in mannerisms. "It was the only option," It was complete utter bullshit.

Her hair dropped down, eyes returning normal while her expression remained void of emotion. "Fine. I suppose I should be thanking you, however keep this in mind... curiosity killed the cat." She stepped up to the messy-haired villain, a glare set on such an alluring visage, "So don't overstep your boundaries." With that said, she'd turn heel and march right on out.  
  
  
  
  
* *

  
  
  
  
The house Sebastian and her had lived in was luxurious, nothing too extra but they were definitely wealthy - well, more like Sebastian was. It was more like an old Victorian manor, like the ones from back in the day. She isn't talking about Japanese cultured homes from back then, but the ones built from London, it's a place where Sebastian originated. Hence the reasoning behind her father's odd choice in language and habits; fitting (Y/N) into corsets for example, lessons in waltzing, lessons in piano and lessons in... well, everything. Supposed she should thank him, he taught her a lot - languages included, and was rather strict when it came to teaching or scolding. She can feel her hands throbbing from when Sebastian would smack her on the hand for certain mistakes or rebellious streaks she'd pose.

... Yup, it was torture, and to be honest she hated every minute that dragged on whenever those lessons would be given. Nowadays, he doesn't give her hands any smacks considering her behavior has improved much then when she was a lot rebellious and... animalistic. Could it really be blamed though? She was treated like an animal most of her younger life. All those lessons paid off though, made (Y/N) feel accomplished and gave her something to show off... except for the fact when Sebastian pushes her into wearing corsets. She still hates those things.

She should be a bit thankful though, her waist was thin yet curvy - blessed with wide child-birthing hips, slender legs ~~yet somehow thick thighs~~ and well-endowed assets in both her chest and rear. The mounds on her chest can become a hassle sometimes though... can't find any cute bras to use and they can cause breath problems when she's laying on her back. Pushing the doors open, she entered the home and was greeted with the corridor. Like the rest if the house, it was clean and polished - large and spacious too with stairs going up. "And where were you?" A voice sternly spoke from above the staircase.

"Remember when you suggested I should go to UA?" She dismissed his inquire, walking forward with a low hum. "I've changed my mind, I want to attend the school." He frowned, arms folded behind his back as he peered down at her. He was analyzing her, her behavior was most peculiar as she hadn't showed a shred of interest in the past on heroism. "Yes, I can talk with Nezu on the subject but that still doesn't explain why you skipped your classes today - "

"'Kay, thanks dad," She allowed for a smile to stretch onto her lips, one which was far too rare, as she hopped beside him and pecked his cheek. "I'm going to check the work that I'm missing for my classes, let me know when dinner is ready." She then left a speechless Sebastian in tow, blinking. Don't get him wrong, he's happy that she's opening up a little more than she had before. However he can't shrug off the feeling that this was a terrible plan... he knew of the illegal jobs she's been taking up, he's just never spoken up on it. How could he? She'd probably shut him out and she'd distance herself even more, not like it would stop (Y/N) from ceasing taking up any more illegal job opportunities. She was never bound to be normal... especially since he's told her of what he was, of what she was. His body turned the direction (Y/N) trudged off to, lips twitching into a smirk.

" **I suppose we'll simply see how this plays out.** "

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe, yes, reader is the daughter to Sebastian Michaelis. Their mother harbored ginger hair and green eyes hence reader's green hues.


End file.
